


【Stucky无差】Somebody That I Used To Know

by TheWinterDumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDumplings/pseuds/TheWinterDumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>睡前用手机写了一个小片段 写着写着就睡着了<br/>然后被外面的音乐声吵醒 一个醉鬼循环播放Somebody That I Used To Know还跟着唱 可难听 估计是失恋了 不过他的车音响真好</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0

“Sam，扫描整栋楼。”

“发现目标，独自位于五层，没有其他平民。”

“Nat，你负责守住主要入口，不要让任何人进入建筑。Sam，你负责在空中监控其他入口。”

“是的，Cap。”

“Tony 我需要你在飞机上，保证我们的撤退计划，和阻止任何来自空中的敌人。”

“我觉得我能发挥更好的作用。”

“我们不想惊动目标，根据Thor的情报，目标的警觉性很高。”

“Bruce…你陪着Tony就好。”

“不需要Hulk的帮助，哈？”

“但愿不会用到。”

“Wanda，像我们练习的那样。”

“没问题，准备好了吗队长？”

“随时。”

哗啦一声 Steve破窗而入，顺势翻了个跟头半跪在地上。他稳了稳神，看到墙边一抹黑色的影子迅速移动，条件反射地投出了手里的盾牌。

 

1

我本来好好的在睡觉，一个奇怪的男人从窗户摔了进来。哥们儿，这里可是五层，天知道他是怎么做到的。不过话说我也能，而且绝对比他姿势优雅。

我的第一反应就是隐藏自己，但我还没跑两步，一口飞来横锅从天而降把我扣在了下面。

我大概是晕过去了几秒，不然现在不可能被那个男人抓着双手。

“Bucky，你还记得我吗？”

谁他么是Bucky。我还没搞清楚这是怎么回事，就听到他的耳朵里传来一个声音。

“队长，情况怎么样？”

有人在他的耳朵里？

“我找到了他了，他的状况不太好，准备撤退。”

 

2

 

今天真是非常糟糕的一天，被奇怪的男人抓住了之后又被奇怪的男人带走了。我不知道我现在那哪里，也不知道他们要把我带到哪里去。

刚才，我好像又昏过去了几秒，在一只大的不合理的鸟从被撞破的窗户飞进来之后。我从来没有见过那样的鸟类，足有一人多高。

我昏迷的过程中似乎被装进笼子里，至少搞清楚了一件事，我现在被关在一个非常大的笼子里。然而周围什么都没有，以我的视力，还是什么都看不到。周围的噪音非常大，我必须保持警惕。

我总结了一下眼下有用的信息，好消息是我没有受伤并且体力充沛。

 

3

 

不知道过了多久，应该是很久，但我没有睡着。我感觉我身处的笼子开始移动，之后我看见了光，还有很多奇奇怪怪的人，其中就有那个抓到我的蓝眼睛和巨鸟。巨鸟现在没有翅膀，看上去又像个人类了。

“这就是传说中的Winter Soldier？”一个矮个子的小胡子毫不掩饰地盯着我，“一只猫？”

小胡子似乎对我是一只猫的事实很震惊，等个更好的时机，我会抓花他的脸。

“是的。”蓝眼睛回答，“Thor说当他返回Asgard请求Heimdall寻找Bucky时，被他弟弟撞见，Loki为了恶作剧就把Bucky变成了一只猫。”

“这还真是…我不知道说什么了。帮我一把，Nat。”

“这很Loki。”

 

4

我不知道这群人脑子有什么毛病，我显然不是Bucky或Winter Soldier。而我也不认识什么Thor和听上去疯得不轻的那个Loki。

我是一只猫，从出生到现在一直是，这个事实从未改变过。

“喵。”我试图和他们讲道理。

“他在叫我!他记得我!你记起我来了，Bucky!”

果然是没办法和人类讲道理的。

“Cap，他看起来不像是认出你的样子，是不是饿了？”

谢谢你，红发美女。

“Jarvis，订购最高级的猫罐头以及一切Barns先生可能需要的用品送到大厦来。”

小胡子，我决定不挠花你的脸了。

 

5

 

“他吃得很开心。”

我吃东西的时候蓝眼睛也目不转睛地盯着。

废话，有谁吃东西的时候会不开心吗，更何况这比垃圾桶里能找到的残羹冷炙好多了。

“所以现在怎么办？”巨鸟问道。

“我带他回家。”蓝眼睛回答。

并不想和你回家，目前为止我对这里的一切都很满意。

然而又一次，没人询问我的意见，大家似乎非常尊重蓝眼睛的决定。

“Jarvis，刚才的订单再送一份到Cap的公寓。”

我觉得你很不错，小胡子先生。

 

6

 

“Bucky？我可以叫你Bucky吗？”

“喵~”我说不可以你会听吗？

“好的，Bucky!”

蓝眼睛看起来很开心的样子。

“Bucky，我知道你现在的样子没办法说话，但我总觉得你能听懂我的意思。这样我说你听就好了。这种感觉真奇怪啊，以前明明我才是安静的那个，你总在我耳边喋喋不休。我偶尔还会嫌你吵，现在多希望你能和我说说话。”

你一个人制造噪音就够了，我要去试试我的新床。啊，果然比我以前躺过的地方都好。

“Bucky，你要睡觉了吗？”

我没有回头看蓝眼睛，但我知道他的视线就黏在我的后脑勺上，猫的直觉。

“Bucky？”

我摇了摇尾巴尖，表示我有听到，但不是很想理你。

“Bucky，光是念你的名字就很开心呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

7

 

“Bucky，不要乱动，我不想弄伤你。”

我的尊严已经受伤了。

“Bucky，听话，指甲不剪掉的话会伤到你自己的。”

我会听你的就有鬼了。

“不要扭了，一点都不痛的。”

在我的反抗之下，虽然指甲还是被剪掉了，但是我报复了蓝眼睛的胳膊。

 

8

 

大部分时间，我都住在蓝眼睛的家里，偶尔蓝眼睛要出门好几天的话，我就会被送到小胡子那里。

我挺喜欢小胡子和眼镜儿的。红发美女和小姑娘也很好，她们总抱着我。

“Wanda，你之前看到过奥创的思维，你能看看Bucky吗？”

“抱歉，队长，我的能力似乎对动物不起作用。”

 

“Bruce，你是个医生，你能…”

“队长，我不是那种医生。”

 

“Nat，你的黑豹朋友，能问问他吗？我想他应该能听懂Bucky在说什么。”

“…”

 

9

 

蓝眼睛是一个非常好的室友。

首先，我们家里从来不会出现陌生人。

其次，蓝眼睛的生活很规律，甚至有些单调。

他不抽烟，不喝酒，也不听那些让猫炸毛的音乐。

每天晚上，我们会一起看个电影，不得不说，蓝眼睛肌肉的手感真好，比我的窝趴着还要舒服。

不看电影的时候，他会放一些音乐画画，画的主题永远只有一个男人。

不得不说，这个男人长得还挺好看的。

 

(那个，我家猫好像不怎么喜欢死亡金属，每次听的时候就会往床底下钻，其他的就还好。)

 

10

 

小胡子除了会给我买吃的之外，还买了好多玩具送到蓝眼睛家。

说真的，我并不怎么喜欢那个跑得飞快的小红点，但是它每次出现的时候我都忍不住去追，而且每次都抓不到，生气!

比起来我更喜欢我的小老鼠，连在一根棍子上，蓝眼睛会挥舞那个棍子让我飞扑过去。每次抓到老鼠之后我都会把它藏到沙发下面，直到蓝眼睛再一次找出来。

蓝眼睛的袜子也是我喜欢的玩具，我把袜子叼走藏起来，他从来都找不到。

 

11

 

我和蓝眼睛一起生活了一个月，除了他总是对着我说话以外，没什么可抱怨的了。

他给我做了个项圈，上面写着Bucky，多傻的名字，一只猫绝对不乐意被叫做Bucky。但蓝眼睛很喜欢这个名字，写的到处都是，我的水碗和我的小床上都是。

蓝眼睛是个可怜的家伙，他弄丢了他的Bucky，然后认定我就是那个人，这是我从他那堆乱七八糟的疯话中推断出来的。按照我的街头经验，像他这种脑子在我们那片街区活不过一个月。

他人很好，所以他没完没了的絮絮叨叨的时候，我都会看着他，假装我在听，这让他很开心。但我不是他的Bucky。

 

12

 

蓝眼睛的工作似乎很危险，他回家的时候总是带着一身伤。

带伤睡觉的时候他总是睡得不安稳，梦里也在叫Bucky的名字。

反正我也睡不着，不如观察一下蓝眼睛。

我跳上床，蓝眼睛的颧骨上还带着伤。

我伸出舌头舔了舔伤处，以前我在街头和别的猫打架之后都会这样舔舔自己，伤口就没那么疼了。

蓝眼睛皱了皱眉头，又叫了一声Bucky。

这次我答应了，我觉得我好像真的是他的Bucky。


	3. Chapter 3

13

 

Steve不需要工作的日子都会在家呆着，大部分时间，我们两个什么都不做。

他看书或者画画，我就在船台上趴着看他，我可以看上一整天都不腻。

Steve容许我在他身上趴着睡觉，我喜欢他身上的味道。

他的手也很暖，在我凑过去的时候会给我抓痒。我的耳朵后面和下巴是最敏感的地方，Steve每次都给我挠的很舒服。

一天里我最喜欢的时间是下午，因为可以和Steve一起睡觉。

最不喜欢的时间是夜里，要等到太阳重新出现他才会起来，但是刚刚起床的Steve的眼睛最好看了，亮晶晶的，而且他还会一直抱着我，让我用脸颊蹭他的。

我改主意了，我最喜欢的时间是早上。

 

14

 

有天晚上，我和Steve都在家的时候，一个造型很像暴躁猫的人溜进了我们的公寓。他似乎对我的项圈很感兴趣。然后他把我一把捞了起来扔在Steve的脸上。

“我才离开多久你就有别的Bucky了!”

“Bucky!你不是…你不是被Loki变成猫了吗？”Steve惊讶地看着那个人。

“谁他妈是Loki!？”

暴躁猫，你的重点错了。

“不对，谁说我被变成猫了!？”

“Loki。”

“谁他妈是Loki!？”

 

15

 

“所以说这一切都是你弟弟的恶作剧？”

“是的，Loki他一直都是比较聪明的那个。”

“他骗你说他把Bucky变成了猫。”

“是的。”

“然后你就相信了。”

“他以前也做过类似的恶作剧。”

“其实从头到尾什么都没发生过。”

“没有。”

那个叫Loki的戏可真多。

 

16

 

“我们可以留着Bucky吗？”Steve问暴躁猫，问什么没有人问我要不要把这个突然闯进来的男人赶走呢。

“不可以，你只能有我一个Bucky。”

老子才是先来的!

 

“Nat，Bucky他不同意我留着Bucky猫。”

“那好办，给Bucky猫改个名字不就好了。”

“谢谢你Nat！”

 

“Bucky，我们可以留着Stucky吗？”

谁他么是Stucky!？

 

17

 

自从暴躁猫搬进来住了之后，Steve睡觉的时候开始锁门了。

他和暴躁猫睡一张床，总传出起奇奇怪怪的声音。

一开始，我以为他俩在打架，因为两个人的身上都有一团团红色的痕迹。

有一次他俩打了一架之后暴躁猫去厨房找水喝，我趁机溜进卧室。

Steve光溜溜地躺在床上，喘着粗气，他俩打得一定很激烈。

我跳上床，想看看Steve有没有受伤。

噫，这是什么味道，你俩背着我偷吃小鱼干吗？

怪不得要关上门，还为了小鱼干打起来了。

亏我还把你当朋友，再见吧，友谊的小船翻了。

 

18

 

有一天，Steve回家的时候不知道从哪搞来了一件小衣服。

拜托千万不要是给我的。

“Stucky，来试试你的新衣服。”Steve愉快的叫道。

棒极了，我都不知道哪个更让我难受，这个蠢爆了的名字，还是他手里那坨黑漆漆的布料。

“这什么？”暴躁猫也出来了。

“我拜托神盾局的后勤给Stucky做了一身衣服，按照你制服的款式，是不是很可爱？”

“蠢透了。”

谢谢你，暴躁猫，咱俩难得达成一致。

然而在这个小公寓里我无处可躲，被屈辱地塞进衣服里。

“他简直就像一个小版的你，Bucky，快抱着他我要给你们两个照张相。”

不了。

“不要。”

然而我被强行塞进暴躁猫的怀里，看得出来他和我一样不情愿。


End file.
